


奴隶的惩罚

by Frudge_TH



Category: BDSM - Fandom, sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frudge_TH/pseuds/Frudge_TH





	奴隶的惩罚

深夜，诺大的别墅中一片黑暗，只一丝光线从没有关紧的书房里漏出。

不像别的人家把书房打理的齐整有序，这间书房倒像是第二个卧室，壁纸是天蓝色的，点缀着几颗嫩黄色的星星，又被随手贴上了很多漂亮的贴纸，地板上铺了一层毛茸茸的白色地毯，抱枕随处可见，就连书本都是随意搁在书架上的。

此时窝在椅子里看书的是一个略显瘦弱的小男生，他像是生了病，把自己裹在毛毯里，时不时的轻咳一声。

像一位合该被圈养起来的贵公子。

而房间里另一位穿着西装的男士，若不看他此时正板板整整跪在墙边的样子，倒更像圈养贵公子的大少爷。

只可惜，情况却正好相反。

他们已经沉默了整整两个小时，最终还是跪在墙边那位男士打破了寂静。

“主人，夜深了，您也该休息了。”

“怎么，跪累了？”小男生不为所动的翻了页书，没有分给人半点视线。

男士沉默了一会，自顾自的站了起来，走到书桌前把小男生手里的书抽走放了起来，一米九的个子把小男生结结实实的笼罩在他的阴影里。

小男生长长的睫毛颤了颤，抬头望向那个男人。

“云彦，我允许你站起来了吗？”

褚云彦张张嘴想要说些什么，最终却选择了沉默，一声不吭的跪在了书桌前。

“对不起主人，奴擅作主张，请主人责罚。”

“你是该罚了，滚到惩戒室去。”

“是。”褚云彦站起来走到了一个书架前，把那本《辞海》拿开，按下藏在后面的机关，却原来这书房另有玄机，内里竟还有一间屋子。

只不过这屋子却不像书房一般温馨，里面挂满了形形色色的刑具，甚至还有一个刑架和一张刑床，着实是阴森森的让人不寒而栗。

褚云彦一件一件的把西装脱下来放在旁边，直到把自己脱得一丝不挂，才走到正中间跪了下去。

这一跪又是半个小时。

他的小主人这是真被惹火了啊。

褚云彦苦中作乐的想着，也还好自己人高马大不怕折腾。

说起这褚云彦，不少人提到他都得竖个大拇指，一表人才不说，还不到三十就白手起家在商界闯出了一番名声，可谁能想到这样一个杀伐果断的人回到了家却要恭恭敬敬的跪在一个普通大学生跟前呢。

褚云彦不由苦笑一声，这个中缘由实在是说不清道不明，奈何他还真就被这林究吃的死死的。

两人的相识普普通通，非常符合小说的一般逻辑，两人在一个sm俱乐部相识，晚会上看着一米七几的小男生身上挂着的dom名牌而憋不住笑了一声的褚云彦被抓了个正着，小男生黑黝黝的眼睛盯着人看了好半天，点名要了他。

那个晚上可以列入褚云彦两大不想回忆的夜晚之一，而另一个是他发现自己是个sub的晚上。

精明如褚云彦都没想到以后有一天他会心甘情愿的被绑在这个小变态身边。

时间慢慢的走着，褚云彦跪的有些吃力，从他擅作主张把林究宿舍里的东西都扔了让他不得不晚上也要待在家里开始就一直断断续续的跪着，从上午到现在得有六七个小时了，再铁打的汉子也扛不住这么个跪法。

好在林究终于放下了书。

骨节分明的手拿起了最粗的那根鞭子，一言未发的走到褚云彦身前。

“抬头，跪直。”清冷的声音响起，好听的不得了，可惜内容却让褚云彦不寒而栗。

他刚刚按要求跪直就被狠狠地两鞭子抽的闷哼一声蜷起了身子，不消片刻，两道血痕交叉排列在他的左胸，鞭痕交汇处是颤巍巍挺直了的乳尖，平时性感又诱人的地方现在正在不停的冒着血珠。

“跪直。”

褚云彦抓紧时间喘了两口气，再次跪直了身子。

不意外又是同样的鞭子抽到了右胸上，血珠有的顺着胸膛流下，有的在乳尖直接坠落，滴在身前的地板上。

“舔干净。”林究吩咐道，转身把鞭子放回原处，拿了一根低温蜡烛和一根削好的生姜。

再回去的时候地上的血迹已经被褚云彦舔的干干净净。

林究一脚踩在褚云彦后背上，把人上半身紧紧的压在地板上，后臀被迫高高的翘了起来。

生姜不带丝毫的润滑，借着姜汁塞进了后穴，只留下底座卡在入口。

褚云彦咬紧了嘴唇，后穴一动不敢动，可惜事不遂人愿，点燃的低温蜡被缓缓倾倒，蜡油断断续续的滴在紧绷的臀肉上，一开始还能忍受，随着蜡烛温度升高，蜡油滴的越来越快，褚云彦咬紧嘴唇，额头紧紧地贴着地，试图舒缓一下疼痛。

后穴在高温的刺激下控制不住的收缩，导致身体里的那根姜紧紧的被裹在软肉里，刺激着他的肠道，那滋味实在是不好受。

“主人...”褚云彦低低的叫了林究一声，可惜并没有得到回应。

等蜡烛燃的差不多之后，林究把它随手扔在旁边，抽出褚云彦后穴里那根生姜，换了一根新的进去。

“咻～”甩藤条的声音传入褚云彦耳中，他心里一紧，就连臀肉都跟着一抖，被藤条一戳后立马不敢动弹，乖乖等着藤条落下。

十下一组的藤条很快把屁股照顾了个遍，干在上面的蜡油被藤条一点点抽开，只剩零星一点碎渣点缀在红了一层的屁股上，凌乱中带着诡异的美感。

渐渐的，又是几组藤条落下，那抹红色逐渐加深，终于，第七十几下藤条成功抽破了表皮，待到一百整时，鲜红的血液已然染红了藤条。

褚云彦疼的脸色发白，豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊滑落，后穴里那点微弱的疼痛跟屁股上的一比简直不值一提，天知道他是怎么控制着不让自己喊出声来的，只怕嘴里的嫩肉也被咬的血肉模糊。

“云彦，你可真不乖。”林究蹲下去，抓住褚云彦的头发迫使他抬头看自己。

“主...主人，奴知错了。”

“我知道，不然这个时候你已经在刑床上了。乖，去吧，笼子里待着，以后那就是你的卧室，明白了？”林究温柔的笑了笑，示意褚云彦去那个长宽高都只有一米五的狗笼里待着。

褚云彦疼的浑身发抖，却只能挣扎着爬到了笼子里蜷缩着。

林究把笼门关上，扣上了锁，把惩戒室的灯按灭后径直离开。

褚云彦抱紧双臂在笼子里闭上了眼睛，默默祈求着他的主人明天能给他一个亲吻和拥抱。

只可惜，惹怒了主人的奴隶只能安安分分的待在狗笼里，忐忑着明天将要面对的会是什么样的惩罚。


End file.
